Blinded
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Naga and Stinger are captured and studied. They finally escape but Naga can no longer see. Will they be able to get his sight back?


I don't own Kyuranger. Thanks to Amy L for helping beta it. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

One minute a five-man team was down looking for a kyutama, the next, they were in a losing battle. Lucky, Balance, and Garu escaped, though worse for wear. Stinger was swinging his tail around trying to fend off his captors while he was dragged in chains to an unfamiliar location. He was strapped into a chair, tail chained around the back. He looked and saw multiple other chairs in the room but no other prisoners until a group of indavers dragged an unconscious Naga in. Naga had a blindfold tied around his eyes so even if he woke up, he wouldn't know where he was. He was strapped into his own chair, head lolling to the side.

The two were left alone, other than a few indavers keeping watch. Eventually Naga's body straightened up and he started straining against the ties.

"We're trapped," Stinger informed.

"Stinger?" Naga questioned, "Where are we?"

"You and I are locked in a cell and tied into chairs. I'm sure the others are looking for us so you don't have to worry," Stinger tried to comfort.

Naga's shoulders sagged slightly before he sighed. "Have any plans?"

"Not yet, but I'll come up with something. I, at least, have my eyes so I'll keep watch for any openings."

Naga nodded in response.

Soon, a scientist working for Jark Matter appeared. They weren't human, having blue skin and large orbed eyes.

"Kinds like you have always interested me. Not entirely human, not entirely animal. My question is, do you have more human in you? Or more animal?"

Naga stayed quiet listening but Stinger spat, "Isn't it obvious we are more human?"

"It could appear so, but you never know. Of course, I'd love to just dissect you both but as a proper scientist there are tests to run."

After getting some papers out of a folder the alien informed, "First of course, we have a full body scan." He took a device and scanned it over Stinger first, making notes during the process. Next he did the same to Naga.

"Interesting. Overall you both have an organ set up similar to humans, give or take a few bones here and there." He looked at Stinger, "Other than your stinger and tail, you are most like a human. I wonder though how your body would react to different stimuli such as temperature and calorie intake. Many scorpions can go a whole year without eating if they must. Though I doubt Don Armage will allow me to keep you that long. I did have the pleasure of meeting your brother before his passing, so I learned a few things from him already."

He turned to Naga, "It's rare to see someone from the Hebitsukai system. Normally your people stay to themselves so there aren't a lot of medical analyses to study. I know all about your eyes already though, that's why they are covered, of course. I can tell by your current temperature, your body would start shutting down if it became too cold, just like a snake."

The alien took a tongue depressor, "Open your mouth."

Naga stayed still, earning him a slap. The alien forcefully pulled down on Naga's jaw opening his mouth wide. "Quite interesting indeed. Your tongue looks like a humans, but can part and elongate like a snakes…" He prodded around a bit longer before Naga lunged forward. He gagged himself on the depressor while trying to bite the scientists hand.

The scientist backed away quickly, watching Naga coughing the depressor onto the floor. He looked as close as he dared, "You do have fangs! A lot of snakes keep their fangs turned up in their mouths until they go to feed. I must have missed that part on your scan." The room was silent except for the sound of pen on paper. Once he decided he had taken enough notes on that subject he continued.

"Looks like I underestimated this job. I'll be back soon with more equipment."

As soon as the echoes of the footsteps retreated, Naga questioned, "He hasn't hurt you, has he?"

"No. I'm more worried about you, are you ok?"

Naga opened his mouth a couple times to stretch his jaw before answering, "Just a little sore."

"I haven't gotten any ideas yet, but I know between Balance and Champ, we'll be out of here in no time."

"At least he's seen your species before so hopefully nothing bad will happen to you."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. If you can get yourself out, go for it."

"I'm not just going to leave you here."

"You have Kotaro and Champ to look after, right? Balance is the only one waiting for me, and he's lived a long time without me, he can care for himself."

"Don't talk like that. We're all part of the same team, we all are equal. Got it?"

Naga just kept quiet and lost himself in his thoughts. He stiffened up slightly though once footsteps started approaching.

Stinger noticed a jar with plastic over the top.

"I want to test your bites, see if there is venom and what the compounds are."

He stuck the jar up to Naga's mouth, "Bite."

Naga bit it reluctantly. After a few seconds the scientist glanced at the jar, "Good, there is venom. We need a bit more though." He grabbed a device from his hand, "One of the main ways to milk a snake is with electric, making the muscles tense and squeeze the venom from the glands." He forced the jar against Naga's mouth again and then hit him with an electric jolt. Naga's whole body tensed up as his mouth pushed further against the jar. Finally, when he was released his body fell limply against the back of the chair.

"Are you still with me little snake?" The alien chuckled. When he got no response he slapped Naga a few times. Stinger cringed at the echo of skin on skin contact.

Naga finally groaned, "There you are. Don't you want to keep learning about your body?"

Naga stayed quiet making Stinger wonder if Naga had even been awake in the first place.

"I'll have to take your venom to my lab to better test it but for now we'll continue with what we can." He looked through his notes, "Similar to a snake, one lung is bigger than the other. Though, in snakes it has to do with their elongated shape, so I wonder why evolution would have kept that in your species? Unless you are an outlier." He sighed, "One of the most fascinating things is your reproductive system. Tell me, how does mating work on a planet that has no emotions?"

Naga answered nervously, "While humans, and those from many other planets, need emotion to mate, for us it's just a pairing ceremony and then just having sex for reproductive purposes."

"Sounds like many animal species. What's surprising to me is, like a male snake, you seem to have hemipenes but it still closely resembles a human's reproductive parts."

"A what?" Stinger questioned.

Naga turned bright red at the alien's analysis. Stinger's question went unanswered as the scientist realized, "You just got embarrassed!? I thought your kind didn't have emotions?"

"Uh..." Naga stuttered before finding his words, "I'm learning emotions."

"That's why you aren't in your home system? Hmm. You are a very interesting specimen. You could be sold for a high price to the right seller. And I'm sure your status as a captured kyuranger would increase your value. I'll have to see what I can arrange."

Stinger watched their captor take some of his supplies and head out of the room.

"Are you ok?" Stinger asked once again.

"Yes," Naga answered quietly. He leaned his head against the back of the chair.

A few hours pass in which Stinger dozes, having nothing better to do. When he finally woke up he noticed Naga's blindfold was resting around his neck.

"How'd you do that?"

Naga just flicked his snake-like tongue out. "I haven't been able to get out of anything else but if I can control him, he can untie me. So it's just a waiting game," he updated.

"I didn't know you had venom," Stinger mentioned to fill the growing silence.

"No one's ever asked," Naga shrugged. "Sometimes I forget not everyone has these things."

Stinger chuckled in response.

After a little more silence Naga commented, "You seem very calm for someone who is kidnapped and restrained."

"It's not the first time this has happened. Though, it is the first that someone has wanted to study me," he admitted. "You seem calm too."

Naga glanced over and raised an eyebrow, "Do you forget where I'm from?"

"No," Stinger shook his head, "but I know you can show emotions sometimes."

"Sometimes I feel them but still don't show them," Naga answered.

"What do you feel now then?"

After thinking for a few seconds he answered, "Worry."

"The team will be here soon, I'm sure of it."

Naga gave a hopeful nod.

Eventually, their captor came back. He walked to the side of Naga's chair. Naga tried to catch his gaze but blue hands worked quick, grabbing the blindfold, stepping behind Naga, and tightening his grip. "Did you really think you could get out of this?" Naga coughed and choked trying to catch a breath around the strangling material.

He was finally released and soon another person was in the room. "I've found the perfect buyer for you. I'll get a far greater reward than had I just killed you," he turned toward Stinger, "You, however, still have a greater reward for your death, and I'll get to have fun dissecting you."

"Your buyer isn't here yet, but he will be soon. I brought my assistant here to help with a procedure as your captor has no use for your charming eyes. However, he wishes them intact, so we are going to remove their connection."

"Stop!" Stinger fought against the ties.

"You won't be able to save yourself or your friend from your oncoming fate, so please just sit there in silence like a good prisoner."

It was over quickly, no pain, no surgery. The assistant held the side of Naga's face and then suddenly, his world went dark.

"You have no way to fight us now. Your eyes can't help you, you'll take at least a few days to create more venom, and you can't move. You're helpless, so just accept your fate," he laughed. Before leaving the room he mentioned, "If it helps, I don't think your buyer plans on dissecting you and you can't do slave labor if you can't see. He did seem interested in your anatomy so maybe you'll luck out and live as a concubine."

Stinger saw the growing bruises around Naga's neck and the blank soulless stare coming from his once-seeing eyes. A few tears dripped from his eyes but no emotion crossed his face.

"I promise we will get out of this and I will do whatever I can to help you get your eyesight back," Stinger said quietly. Naga finally started sobbing, and though Stinger normally wasn't good at comforting people, it killed him he couldn't pull Naga into a hug and wipe his tears away.

Naga's voice sounded raw when he finally spoke, "How long has he been gone?"

"You saw earlier, there was no window or clock. I feel like it's been days though. I've tried counting time, then counting the blocks on the wall, then the cracks in the ceiling…"

"I have heard it can be hard to judge time when you are locked up…"

"Well, we better start talking or I'm going to go insane."

Naga chuckled before they started asking each other questions of their past. They didn't know how long they were talking but they fully learned each other's past as well as some hopes for the future.

Finally, the blue alien approached, "Your buyer was held up with other business but he's finally arrived. You're getting a clean set of clothes before we present you to him."

Naga just nodded in understanding. He felt one of his wrist straps loosen so he pulled his hand out and stretched it. Once he felt the other one drop he kicked out in front of him. Naga jumped up quickly and Stinger started yelling directions. Eventually he knocked their captor out.

"Walk toward my voice," Stinger ordered, "If you can help untie me I can try to lead us out of here."

Naga felt his hand meet Stinger's arm. "There, just slide the strap to the right." Stinger got his hand free and started working on his other side. "Let me just get my tail free and we'll head on out of here."

Naga stood still, unsure which way to step. He felt a hand on his shoulder which made him flinch.

Stinger winced, "Sorry. Reach out and keep a hold on my arm, ok?"

Naga nodded and grabbed onto Stinger. Stinger grabbed up their seiza blasters and handed Naga his. He waited for Naga to strap his on so he could grab hold again before they started moving.

After a while Stinger whispered, "I see an exit. There are some indavers though. I'm hiding you here so just stay here and stay silent. I'll be back in a few minutes."

And with that Naga was alone, sightless, and growing more scared by the second.

He heard footsteps approaching and pushed himself as far against the wall as he could. He didn't really know if that was any safer, but he felt like it was.

"Naga?" he heard Stinger's voice. Stinger grabbed his hand, "Let's go."

Naga ran forward being navigated by Stinger. He smelled vegetation so he assumed they were now in a more wooded area which was finally confirmed when Stinger spoke, "We are still on the planet, but we should be able to hide here in the forest. Are you doing ok?"

Naga nodded.

"You haven't said a word since you got free. It's understandable if you aren't good, you just lost your sight."

Naga sighed, keeping a loose grip on Stinger's sleeve. "I'm scared. I don't know where I'm going. I don't know where anything is. If I don't get my sight back, I'm useless."

"You won't be useless."

"I can't aim, I can't navigate to fly, I can't see treasure to be a thief," He started to hyperventilate.

Stinger pulled Naga in against his chest, "Don't worry, I'm going to do my best to get your sight back. But we'll all still be here for you no matter what. You and Balance have gotten to be close enough; he wouldn't leave you even if he had to do all the heists himself." He rubbed Naga's hair to help calm him further. "I know we haven't really talked much before this trip but I wouldn't have left you then and I definitely won't leave you now."

After a couple minutes in silence Naga pulled away, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You want to learn emotions, right? Let yourself feel them when they come, even if they aren't the most pleasant." Once Naga nodded Stinger pulled back, "Here, hold onto me, I'm going to try calling the team."

He kept sending out messages but only static returned. "We better find a shelter for the night."

Naga followed Stinger, never letting his grip waver. "This looks good, it's a cave so we should be hidden well. Just sit right here, ok?" Stinger helped Naga navigate to the ground. "I'm going to get some wood, alright?"

Naga hugged his jacket against himself while Stinger was gone and during the fire building process.

"I couldn't find any food. It's getting dark out but I can look again first thing in the morning," he sat across the fire.

"I can go a while longer without food. Like scorpions, snakes don't need to eat as much as humans."

Stinger sighed, "We both need food for strength, so I'll find some as soon as I can."

"Is there anything I can do? I feel so useless sitting here."

"There's not much else that needs to be done. Just work on staying warm."

After a couple minutes Naga whispered, "Can I sit by you? I feel better knowing where you are."

Stinger frowned, "I didn't even think of that. I'll move to you, just stay comfortable."

Naga felt a hand touch his shoulder to show what side he was on. After a while though Stinger noticed how Naga was shivering.

"Are you cold?"

"I'll be fine," his teeth chattered in argument.

"Here," Stinger threw his jacket around Naga's shoulders and then handed Naga his scarf, "I'll let you put this on yourself, I don't want to choke you on accident."

Naga visibly relaxed but started yawning.

"It's been a long day; why don't you get some sleep?"

"What about you?"

"I didn't get as hurt as you did, I'll be fine and keep watch just in case."

Naga slumped, "I'm sorry I can't keep watch."

Stinger winced, "I didn't mean it like that." He rubbed his hand on Naga's shoulder in comfort. After he removed his hand he saw Naga remove a jacket to use as a pillow. "Keep that on," Stinger ordered, "You can use my lap as a pillow."

Naga carefully patted against Stinger's leg before placing his head down. Stinger knew Naga was quickly asleep as his breathing slowed and he started lightly snoring. Stinger rubbed his hand through Naga's hair, wondering how just a few days could bring a couple teammates so close.

"Naga?" Stinger whispered after a few hours, "I heard some noise, I want to check it out."

Naga sat up quickly trying to listen for danger. Stinger stood, "If I'm not back in a few minutes, get further in the cave. Follow the wall and it should feel colder the further you go back. Just stay safe, alright?"

Naga wanted to protest but knew he couldn't do much without his eyes. He'd been thinking he might be able to train his other senses so he could adapt without use of his eyes but it's not like that could happen overnight.

Once he heard Stinger screaming though, he knew he couldn't just sit around. He followed the sounds and was finally greeted, "Oh you came right to me, you precious pet," Naga recognized the voice as their captor. "Your buyer was disappointed to find you had run but I knew you couldn't have gotten very far."

"Naga, run!" Stinger ordered.

Naga noted how Stinger sounded farther away so he shot wildly toward the first speaker. He heard a couple groans but kept shooting anyway, unsure if he was still able to attack.

"Naga, stop, he can't hurt us now."

Stinger used a tree to stand and then limped toward Naga.

"Are you alright?" Naga heard the leaves crunching as Stinger walked.

"Don't worry, I'll make it."

Naga could smell the blood coming from Stinger, "What did he do to you?"

"It's just a couple small wounds, nothing major," Stinger leaned against Naga so they could help each other walk toward the cave. "I still haven't been able to get an answer back from the team. But like I said, between Balance and Champ, someone is coming for us."

They got to the cave and settled down, Naga was sitting near Stinger who was now laying on the ground.

"Sorry I couldn't find us any food," Stinger apologized.

"I'm sorry I probably can't find us any either," Naga replied.

"When we get back on the Orion, I'm sure Spada…" Stinger grew silent.

"Stinger?" Naga shook him carefully. He started panicking when he got no response. He felt around for Stinger's chest and put an ear down to listen. Thankfully he found a faint heartbeat. He continued listening, head now fully resting on Stinger, as the sound lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

Naga awoke to a cold hand shaking him awake. Feeling Stinger next to him still he took the hand as a threat and shot at it.

"Naga! It's just me!" Balance yelled.

"Balance?"

"Yeah. We're here to take you home," Balance tried to calm Naga down. Naga gracefully stood up before hearing another voice.

"Aibou? You with me?"

Recognizing Champs voice, Naga answered, "He got hurt yesterday."

"It looks like he lost a bit of blood. Hopefully we can get him patched up and awake soon," Champ answered as he picked up the orange ranger.

"Come on, the others are waiting for us!" Balance said happily.

Naga followed the sounds of their voices but after a few too many trips Balance helped him walk, thinking it was just the exhaustion.

"Let's get you checked out," Balance offered once they were back on the Orion.

"I'm fine, can I just shower?" Naga begged.

"Yeah, let me help you to your room."

Once he was at his room, Balance headed off to meet the others. Luckily, he knew his way around his room well enough so he made it to his bathroom, through a shower, and even to his dresser for some clothes. He then made his way to his bed and soon fell asleep.

The next few days were a blur. Any time his door would open he'd panic, but he soon realized that Balance was the only person coming in and so he tried to calm down.

"You've been very jumpy since you got back. You need to tell us what happened," Balance suggested.

Naga had his eyes pointed at the window, having taken up the seat in front of it. "I will. How is Stinger?"

"He's getting a lot better, still pretty bandaged up. I didn't understand everything they told me that was wrong but I know it had been pretty serious."

Naga nodded but soon fell quiet again.

"I was so worried while you were gone. I'm glad to have you back. And I'm sure soon you'll be feeling well enough to join us all again and maybe even help me on a heist!" Balance patted Naga's shoulder which made him tense up. Balance sighed and made his way out of the room.

Stinger finally awoke and was released from the infirmary. He soon ran into Balance, "How is Naga doing?"

"He's been very jumpy and just spends his time staring out the window," Balance answered.

"Staring?"

Balance nodded, "He won't tell me what happened but I guess he just needs to work things out. The commander wants a report though so one of you has to tell us soon."

Stinger headed off toward Naga's room.

Naga heard a knock on the door which was surprising because Balance just kept barging in.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," Stinger answered. Soon the door swung open and Naga was wrapping his arms around the other ranger.

After a minute Naga pulled away and apologized, "I was really worried about you."

"It's not a problem. Can I come in?"

Naga nodded and headed toward his window seat.

"You haven't told them you can't see, have you?" Stinger closed the door behind him.

Naga shook his head, "I don't know how to tell them. I've really only been around Balance and he hasn't noticed."

"How are doing?"

Naga's face looked conflicted but he finally sighed and admitted, "It's so hard. I keep falling asleep because it's dark and I can't see to do anything, but when I do fall asleep I just keep hearing his laugh and your screams."

Stinger sat next to Naga, "Can I hold your hand?" Naga held a hand out and Stinger gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I told you I was going to help you get your sight back. I will search the whole universe if I have to."

"The team will need you now, more than ever if I can't fight. Worry about defeating Don Armage."

"While you just sit here and isolate yourself?" Stinger accused. "I know before this whole thing happened, we were just teammates, but I'm your friend now and I'm going to help you any way I can. I'm sure Balance feels the same."

Naga just nodded but stayed silent.

"Let's get everyone together," Stinger held Naga's hand and led him to the bridge of the Orion.

Naga stood against the wall while Stinger briefed the team on their adventure, "Naga and I are going on a mission to help him get his eyesight back."

Balance pulled Naga in for a hug which made Naga momentarily flinch, "I knew something seemed off. I'm sorry I didn't notice before!" Balance basically lifted Naga off the ground he was hugging to tight. "I'm going to help you!"

"You need to stay here, you are one of the best mechanics we have and if something goes wrong they'll need you," Stinger informed.

Balance hung his head down in sadness. The rest of the group just muttered between themselves for a few minutes. Naga sighed trying to focus on the locations of his team members based on their sounds.

Balance finally spoke again focusing mainly on Naga, "What is your plan? Do you have any leads?"

"I probably should call Aliya first. Then I thought maybe Nira could help."

"You know Aliya can't help you."

"Maybe after everything they've changed their minds?"

"I'm surprised we haven't seen Echidna again. I thought she'd be back to trying to kill you."

"If we can't get help from them we'll have to go back and try to find the person who did this in the first place."

"Promise you'll be safe?"

"Of course. If I get my eyesight back maybe I'll even find something sparkly to bring back to you."

"I'll miss you!" Balance wrapped Naga in a hug before adding, "I better hear from you every day!"

Naga just gave a small smile.

Champ approached, "You sure you got this aibou?"

"Yeah, we won't be long," Stinger assured.

"You better bring us some souvenirs!" Kotaro smiled.

"It's not that kind of trip but I'll see what I can do," He ruffled Kotaro's hair.

"You ready Naga?" Stinger turned.

Naga gave a short nod before Stinger grabbed his hand to lead him off.

"We're taking my voyager. There's enough room for both of us. I've already packed a couple changes of clothes for us and Spada quickly whipped up some snacks so we'll have food for a couple days."

"Are you sure you are feeling well enough? You did get hurt after all."

Stinger stretched out before answering, "Just a little sore, nothing to worry about."

Stinger helped Naga into the voyager before flying out of the Orion.

"So you said you wanted to call someone?"

Naga listed off a string of numbers and letters and eventually heard a ringing noise.

"Is that you Naga?" he heard Aliya speak.

"Are communications secure?"

"Yes, no one else can hear me."

"Good. How are things back home?"

"The same as usual. We did have a couple visitors and I snuck off to talk to one of them which was fun."

"Did you get caught?"

"Yes…" She sighed, "I hate how bland everyone is here. I want to see a smile, or hear a laugh!"

"You know I'll get you as soon as I can."

"I hate waiting."

"I know, but take it in as much as you can because you'll miss it once it's gone," Naga finally asked, "Am I still a target?"

"After Echidna came back I've heard your name less and less. I think she'd shoot you on sight if you came back though."

"That's what I thought."

"Are you wanting to come home?"

"Not really, I just am dealing with some things and was hoping for some help. It's understandable though. I'll talk to you again soon."

"You aren't dying are you?"

"No, don't worry about me. Just take care of yourself."

"Bye Naga."

The sound went dead and Naga placed his head in his hands. Stinger put a hand on Naga's back to comfort him, "So who is Aliya? It's obvious she's from your planet."

"Our family group works as ambassadors, talking to outsiders when they come to our planet. They like to keep them away from the citizens so they aren't influenced. Growing up seeing the occasional visitor, Aliya and I became interested in emotions and vowed to leave the planet to learn about them. I got away when I met Balance but she hasn't been able to leave yet."

"Family group?"

"Like a human's basic family unit, two adults and then kids. She'd be equivalent to a sister."

"You never mentioned a sister before."

"It never came up," Naga shrugged.

"I still miss my brother…" Stinger said zoning out for a few seconds. "So, where are we heading?"

"Have you heard of Zentaku?"

"Really? You plan to find help on Zentaku?"

"Nira is there. She'll be able to help."

"Who is Nira?"

"Balance and I ran a few heists with her. She has a lot of connections."

"How do you know she'll help you?"

Naga pulled out a jewel from his pocket, "I don't plan to get information for free."

"Where did you get this?"

"While Balance keeps or sells most of what we steal; I do have my own little treasure box."

"You two keep stolen goods on the Orion?"

Naga just shrugged in response.

After a while Stinger spoke, "We probably should get some rest. There's a bunk in the back you can use."

"What about you?"

"I'll turn on autopilot and rest in my chair."

"You should use it, it's your voyager. I'll sit up here, and even though I can't actually fly it, I can hear if something goes wrong. Plus, you are still recovering so you need it more."

"If you are sure. You'll call if you need anything, right?"

Naga nodded as he stood and reached for the back of the chair. After he heard Stinger pass he sat down.

He sat listening to the machines humming around him. Occasional beeps, but no sign of danger. He eventually drifted off…

"Naga?" he heard Stinger cry out through the darkness.

He heard their captor's laughing, "Your buyer can't wait to meet you."

"Naga!" Naga shot up in a panic. "I'm right here," Stinger pulled Naga in for a hug. Naga let out a few sobs, "We are safe in my voyager and no one is going to hurt you."

Naga soon calmed his breathing down. "What's going on?"

"You had a nightmare."

"Did I wake you?"

"Don't worry about it. Are you ok?"

"I get confused when I wake up, not knowing where I am or if I'm safe. I keep thinking we are still back in that room," Naga admitted. Stinger held him close and ran a hand through his hair to help calm him. Naga whispered, "After you were hurt I was terrified at not being able to help you. I kept listening to your heartbeat to make sure you were still alive."

"I'm not going to be taken out that easily," Stinger assured. "I know the bunk is small but would it be better for us to sleep next to each other so you feel safer?"

Naga timidly nodded his head, "Sometimes I hate emotions."

"You need to deal with the bad emotions to be able to feel the good ones."

"Not having emotions is simpler, no worries. But I guess you are right, I don't think I was truly living until I left the Hebitsukai system."

"Well let's get some more sleep. If we are lucky we'll make it by the end of tomorrow so we should be rested up." After double checking the systems he took Naga's hands, "I'm putting your hands on my shoulders, it's a tight squeeze back to the bunk and it's better if you stay right behind me."

Naga followed close.

"Here we go," he informed. "Bed is on the left. Get yourself comfortable."

Naga felt the bed and climbed in. He laid on his side, back against the wall, trying to make sure that Stinger would have room. Stinger got settled next and soon they were both asleep. By morning, Naga was using Stinger's arm as a pillow and had an arm wrapped around him. Stinger woke but could tell by his breathing that Naga was still asleep. He didn't want to wake Naga so he laid there lost in his thoughts. Soon though the voyager started rocking violently.

"Naga?" Naga pulled away when he realized he was cuddling Stinger. "I'm going to see what's happening."

"Let me know if I can help."

"Thanks," Stinger ran up. The systems looked fine until he noticed a huge ship out of the corner of his eye. He saw a blast fire at the voyager and he felt more rocking.

"Protect yourself, we are under attack!" Stinger yelled to the back. He shot at the ship but mainly tried to avoid getting hit again.

Naga tried to stay close to the wall but was flung right out of the bed. He hit his head, on what he didn't know, but he thought momentarily he saw light. He blinked at the brightness and his vision was gone. He stood up, unsure what to do next.

He was standing there confused when Stinger finally came back, "There's some damage to the ship, I'll have to go out and fix it. We should be safe for now though."

"What was that?"

Before answering Stinger noticed, "You're bleeding."

"I fell out of bed."

"Let me go get the first aid kit."

He came back and sat Naga down next to him.

"I can do it," Naga insisted, "Just hand me supplies."

He unwrapped an alcohol wipe, the smell burning his nose. He reached up and dabbed at the now swollen wound.

"I don't know if that was a Jark Matter ship or just someone out looting."

Naga kept wiping at the spot. Stinger finally suggested, "You missed a spot, may I help?"

Naga sighed and gave in, letting Stinger clean the wound and the blood matted strands of hair. He finally wrapped a gauze bandage around it.

"I know you are upset and feel like you can't do anything, but I know you can do a lot, even without your eyes. You just have to figure out what that is." Stinger packed up the kit, "Don't worry about needing help. I'm glad to help you, ok?"

Naga nodded and listened to Stinger put the first aid kit away.

"Let's have some food and then I'll go fix the voyager. Sound good?"

Stinger grabbed Naga's hand and helped him up, then helped him to the front.

"What sounds good? Spada made some soup, sandwiches, and a rice dish."

"Whatever you want," Naga responded.

"Here," Stinger placed a cup in Naga's hand, "It's soup. Just drink it and you won't have to worry about finding a bowl with a spoon."

"Thank you for taking care of me," Naga took a few sips.

"It's not a problem," Stinger assured. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Stinger asked, "So tell me about Nira, what should I know?"

"She has dark skin with long purple hair and has a very mystical vibe to her. There is a food stand that she runs, but she makes more money by selling intel and stolen goods."

"It will probably take me a few hours to finish repairs, but we'll be off after that. We won't get there until tomorrow though."

Naga finished his soup and set the cup down next to him, "Is there any medicine for headaches in the first aid kit?"

"Yes. Do you want me to get you some?"

"Well if I tried I'd probably poison myself on accident by taking the wrong thing…"

"Right," Stinger jumped up and grabbed a glass of water and some meds. "I should have given you some right after you hit your head to prevent a headache in the first place."

When Naga was done taking them, Stinger suggested, "Why don't you lay down until your head gets better? If you don't want to sleep, I have a music player you could use. I'm going to fix the ship."

"Music is nice."

Stinger handed Naga the music player and held Naga's fingers over the three buttons, giving instructions on what they all do.

Naga settled into the bunk and started listening. The music was shuffling through a few different genres but eventually he came upon one song that intrigued him. He could tell it wasn't a studio quality recording and as he listened further he realized it was Stinger's voice. It was a relaxing song, almost like a lullaby. Naga set it on repeat and drifted off to sleep.

He awoke to a light hand on his arm. He pulled out the earbuds and heard, "I finished the repairs a while ago. I was going to let you sleep longer but Balance keeps calling…"

"Did he say why?"

"I think he just misses you."

"Hmm."

Naga followed Stinger to the front.

"There's a video feed up," Stinger informed.

"Naga!" Balance squealed, "How are you?!"

"Fine."

"Oh you have a bandage on your head?! What happened?"

"The voyager got attacked."

"We got attacked too. Everyone came out fine though," Balance informed. "How do you like staying on a cramped ship again?"

"It doesn't feel cramped because I can't see it."

"Oh… right…" Balance changed the subject, "Have you found Nira yet?"

"Stinger says we'll get there tomorrow."

"Be sure to tell her that I miss her!"

"Will do."

"Aibou?" Champ approached Balance and noticed he was on a video with Stinger and Naga.

"Champ," Stinger greeted.

"Taking care of yourself?"

"When don't I?"

Champ chuckled, "If you always took care of yourself you wouldn't need me, would you?"

Stinger groaned in response.

"Just come back in one piece."

"I'll try."

"Bye guys!" Balance waved.

"Bye," Naga said plainly.

Once the call was over Stinger smirked, "It's funny how you and Balance are so different yet best friends."

"He has a lot of emotions. I don't. If I want emotions, I need someone like him."

"So you are just using him?"

Naga's got a thoughtful look on his face, "Maybe at first. But I know he was just using me too. My eyes were very useful. I know he grew to think of us as friends, and I feel a difference in caring level to him than a random acquaintance. I think this is what friendship is supposed to feel like."

"I can't imagine having to learn emotions like that," Stinger answered. "It must be confusing."

"Very. You've seen me attempting facial expressions and answering in wrong tones."

"I've also seen you have moments of genuine emotion. Sometimes happiness laughing at a joke Balance tells, or lately, a lot of sadness and fear," Stinger assessed, "You've come a long way even since I first met you."

Naga nodded unsure what else to say.

They were silent for a while until Naga pointed out, "I can't judge time anymore. Has it been minutes, hours, days?"

"It's been a couple hours since Balance called. We have about fourteen more hours until we reach Zentaku."

"You should probably get some sleep then. Unless you were sleeping and I just woke you by talking."

"I was awake. Not really focused on much, but awake," Stinger yawned, "a nap does sound nice though."

Stinger headed to the back leaving Naga to keep sitting with his thoughts.

A while later Naga felt his way back to the bunk, "Stinger?"

"Hmm?" Stinger rolled toward the voice.

"It's getting really cold… I'm sorry I can't check the heating system myself," Naga said quietly shivering.

"Oh, I'll go look. I didn't even notice a temperature change with my blanket on." Stinger stood up next to Naga. "Here, you'll be warmer in this blanket." He wrapped the blanket around Naga's shoulders like a cape. "I'll be right back."

Naga sat on the bed and wrapped the blanket tight around him. He was getting a little warmer but still shivering.

"There was a loose wire. It must have come apart when we got hit and just took a while for the heat to drain."

Naga stood slowly and handed the blanket back, "I'll let you get more sleep then." He tried to feel his way toward the front but Stinger stopped him, "It's going to take a little while to warm back up. You aren't going to go up there and freeze." He grabbed Naga's hand and pulled him back, "You need to get warm." He wrapped the blanket back around Naga, "Sit."

Stinger sat down next to him and noticed Naga's teeth started to chatter. Stinger wrapped his arm around Naga hoping to provide him with more heat.

"You don't have to keep doing all of this for me. I feel like enough of a burden as is," Naga sighed.

"Do you think I am just doing this as a chore?" Stinger pulled away. "I've said it a few times and I'll say it again: I'm here because you are my friend. If you'd rather be alone though, I'll let you."

Naga shook his head and whispered, "Don't go."

Stinger put his arm back around the silver ranger.

Naga spoke after a minute, "I know you were acting as a spy when we first met, but even after that you never were very social. What qualities do you like in a friend? Kotaro and Champ are closest to you and don't seem to have much in common."

"Don't get me wrong, I've come to like everyone on the team. I think it's situational though, bonding over different events." He looked at Naga, "You and I haven't done much other than talk the last couple weeks so I've got to really know you and care about you."

Naga nodded, "I… care about you too."

Stinger noticed that Naga was no longer shivering, "I'm going to double check everything. I think we might be getting close."

Naga held the blanket tighter against himself and hoped his problems would be over soon.

"Ok, we are landing in a few. Where is Nira's stand?"

"A place called the Konika district. I normally just followed Balance so I don't remember much else."

Stinger got close enough to the planet to scan for the Konika district before he finally landed.

"Let's get going. Just hold my hand and I'll lead you. If you hear or smell anything that can help let me know."

Naga nodded and followed along.

After a few minutes Naga caught a scent, "Head this way."

"There is some kind of stand here," Stinger approached.

"Ask if she's there."

"What can I get you?" a man asked.

"Is Nira here?"

"Who's asking?" Nira peered out the window. Naga stepped around Stinger. "Naga Rei! I never thought I'd see you around these parts again. You're looking good," she paused for a few seconds to look him over, "You don't seem to be looking though, do you?"

"I need some intel," he spoke. "You know I have payment."

"Let's talk," she exited the stand and sat at a table in front. "But first, I'm surprised you found a new partner."

Naga shook his head, "We are still the BN Thieves. Balance sends his regards. We are here on a different mission. I need help to get my sight back."

"What happened?"

"Someone working for Jark Matter," Stinger spoke up, "he just touched Naga's face and he hasn't been able to see since."

"Ah. I've heard of that happening before. It's a gift that species is born with," Nira sighed, "Though they are very rare, one was in the district a few days ago. If he hasn't left yet you might be able to get his help."

"He'll want payment though, of course," Naga guessed, "I don't have enough for both."

"I'll tell you where he went without payment. I owe you and Balance anyway."

Naga's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. She pulled out a necklace. Stinger saw it and described it to Naga, "It's a ruby necklace shaped like a heart."

"You stole that?!" Naga was surprised, "Balance thought he must have dropped it during the chase. He was pretty sad about it."

"It was too pretty to let his shiny ass run off with it."

Naga shook his head, "So where did he go?"

"He was staying at that hotel," she pointed. "Room 518 I believe."

"Magical as always," Naga commented. "Thanks for your help."

"I loved running with you and Balance. We had a great time. You know I'm always up for helping whether it's intel or an adventure."

"Stinger, you got which hotel it was right?"

After Stinger voiced a yes, Naga finalized, "I'm sure we'll make our way back out here once we are done taking down Jark Matter."

"Oh big leagues now, eh?" She smiled, "Good luck."

Naga nodded in response and stood up. Stinger took his hand and led him off toward the hotel.

"How does she know what hotel room he was in?" Stinger wondered

"I try not to ask how she knows anything. It just leads to more trouble."

"Here, we are going inside."

Stinger led Naga to the elevator, trying to avoid the gazes of everyone around them. Once the doors closed Stinger whispered, "Do you want me to talk to him or do you want to talk to him?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't know what we will do if he says no."

"You have something to trade."

"He might not like jewels."

"Don't worry, this will work."

He led Naga out of the elevator and down the hall. After knocking, someone opened the door, looking very similar to the one who blinded Naga.

"Can we talk to you for a minute?" Naga asked.

"I don't have time for this."

"I'll make it worth your while," he pulled the jewel out.

The alien sighed, "What do you want?"

"I'd like my eyesight back. I was blinded by one of your kind."

"I'm not interested in jewels," he went to close the door but Stinger held it open.

Stinger mouthed as he flicked his tail, "You will help or I will kill you."

His eyes went wide, "but you seem pretty nice. I'll help you out."

Naga felt hands on his face. Soon he flinched back from the light. Stinger grabbed ahold of him so he didn't fall. Naga slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the brightness. He noticed Stinger smiling in front of him.

"Naga?"

"Yes?"

"You can see?"

"Yes."

"Can you freeze people still?"

Naga glared at Stinger making him stop moving entirely. Naga released it, "All good."

"Ok well if you are done here, I'm going back to my room," the alien said timidly.

"Thank you!" Naga smiled. "Are you sure you don't need this jewel?"

"Keep it," he looked terrified before slamming the door.

"We can go home now. Unless you wanted to get something for Balance," Stinger reminded.

"Don't you need to find a souvenir for Kotaro?"

"Right… I saw a shop nearby. I don't know if they take our money though."

"I carry multiple currencies," Naga pulled out a moneybag.

Stinger just nodded, "You two really ended up in a lot of places, didn't you?"

"Never know what you need," Naga shrugged. He followed Stinger to the shop and stepped through the door noticing the colors of the items around him. "It was such a surprise to see color once I got off of my planet. I'm glad to see it again."

Stinger smiled at the comment while looking at some mugs. "I don't know what kind of thing Kotaro would want."

"He'll be happy it came from you," Naga assured. "Balance likes anything as long as it's shiny or sparkly." He moved to the front to look at some jewelry.

"Those jackets?" The shop owner noticed, "You're Kyurangers, aren't you?"

Naga looked up in confusion before noticing a Jark Matter pin on the owner's shoulder. "Why? We have money to pay."

"I'm not getting caught with you in my store. Get out before I throw you out."

Naga sighed and turned to Stinger who heard the whole thing. They headed out the door.

"What now?" Naga asked.

"Well, I got us our souvenirs."

Naga raised an eyebrow as he glanced over, "Really?"

Stinger pulled a couple shiny keychains from his pocket, "I think they'll both like them."

"You just stole those!"

"Says the thief…"

"I thought you would be against stealing."

"Not from a Jark Matter supporter," Stinger smirked.

Naga flashed a big smile as he followed Stinger to the voyager.

They made it back to the Orion uneventfully. The whole team greeted them upon their return.

A few days later Balance approached Naga. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You keep glancing at Stinger but haven't said much to him since getting back. You've also have barely been sleeping."

"Nightmares," Naga shrugged to the second statement.

"I know you went through a lot of things that I can't begin to imagine, but you can talk to me about them if you need to."

Naga nodded as he looked back at his tablet.

"What about Stinger?"

"What about him?"

"Why haven't you talked to him?"

"I want to give him space. He's been around me a lot lately because he wanted to help. I don't need help anymore so I don't want to bother him."

Balance shook his head, "I don't think he needs that much space."

Balance met up with Champ in an empty room, "Naga thinks Stinger will be bothered if he talks to him."

"Stinger thinks Naga was only that close because he needed help."

"It's obvious they miss each other," Balance assessed.

"What can we do?"

"Let's force them in a room together so they have to talk to each other."

"Do you really think that will work? They might talk but will they talk about the problem?"

Balance shrugged, "Doesn't hurt to try."

The two worked out a plan. Naga was sitting at one of the tables in their entertainment room waiting for Balance when Stinger walked in.

"Hey," Stinger greeted as he sat at another table.

The door slammed shut and they heard Balance from the outside, "You won't be let out until you talk to each other."

Naga raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"It's not like we can't talk to each other," Stinger responded.

They received no answer, leaving them to just shrug.

"I thought I was meeting Champ," Stinger mentioned.

"I was meeting Balance," Naga agreed. "They set us up?"

"For what?"

"I don't know."

"Well let's talk then I guess… What have you been up to?"

"Helping Balance repair systems. You?"

"Training Kotaro."

"How's he been?"

"Good," Stinger nodded.

After a couple minutes of silence Naga yelled toward the door, "We've talked."

"No you haven't," Balance answered.

"Talk about your feelings, aibou," Champ added.

Stinger sighed and opened his mouth to speak but Naga spoke first, "I miss you…"

"Really?"

"I know you said we were friends but you spent so much time helping me that I thought you'd want some space now that we are back," Naga admitted nervously. "I miss you though."

"I thought you only spent so much time with me because you needed help."

"Maybe at first… but I feel comfortable around you."

"I've been missing you too. You know I don't get attached to people easily but there's just something about you."

"I don't know what emotions I'm feeling but I feel something about you, and it's different than I've felt toward other people."

Stinger got up and sat next to Naga. "Can I hold your hand?"

Naga nodded and held his hand out.

"We don't have to name the emotion for now or put a title on our relationship, but if it's obvious to Balance and Champ, there must be something between us."

Naga nodded. "I keep having nightmares. Sometimes it's that we are back in that room or cave, where I can't see. Others it's that I'll go blind again. I just keep remembering how peaceful it was to sleep next to you."

Stinger pulled Naga in for a hug, "I've had nightmares too. I wake up thinking we are still kidnapped, then I don't see you and I panic more. It takes me a few minutes to realize I'm back in my room."

The door slid open and Balance hopped into the room, "Now you are free to leave!"

Stinger pulled away from Naga and glared at Champ who stood in the doorway.

"I wasn't going to tell you Balance but you never lost that necklace, Nira stole it," Naga's eyes danced playfully.

"No way!" Balance sighed. "Why did you tell me now?"

Naga shrugged as he left the room, "You told me to talk."

Stinger followed Naga to the door. He smirked and gave Champ a friendly punch, "You know I hate you."

"Sure you do, aibou."

Stinger sped up to Naga and grabbed his hand. He knew in that moment that he loved Naga, but he'd wait to voice that until Naga figured out his own emotions. He placed a kiss on Naga's cheek which made Naga's face light up. He took enjoyment in the fact that now he'd get to see more of Naga's genuine smiles and loved knowing that he was what made him smile.


End file.
